even you
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: "Revenge is my only option. I'm on a different path from you or Naruto. I have to go...and even you can't stop me." drabbleseries for sasusaku month! Ratings may vary.
1. okaeri

**Happy sasusaku month everyone!**

**Originally posted on my tumblr.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**day o n e: holding hands**

**.**

**.**

"But shishou, I, you _can't _let this happen!"Sakura protested vehemently, stepping forward. Her cheeks were flushed from anger, nostrils flared. Her temper was rising.

"Sakura, how can you expect me to let Sasuke free after all that he's done?" Tsunade shot back through folded arms. "This is exactly why I didn't allow Naruto in here. You're too emotionally attached."

Sakura wisely ignored that last comment and retorted, "_Because _of all that he's done. He saved us. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have won the war and you know it."

Tsunade glared back defiantly. "Yes, but that doesn't erase all that he did _before _that. He killed Danzou, planned to destroy Konoha-"

"But he didn't," Sakura interjected softly, "he didn't."

The Godaime sighed heavily, leaving back in her chair. "No, he didn't." she agreed. "Look, if it were up to me, I wouldn't give a rats ass what happens to the boy. But the village - and Elders - will not allow him to get off scott free."

Sasuke chose this moment to interrupt. He _hated _that the two women were talking about him as if he wasn't there. "I don't want to get off scott free. I plan to take responsibility for my actions." He stared directly at the Hokage, mindfully ignoring the way Sakura's eyes shot to his face in surprise.

Tsunade smirked at the boy's boldness.

Sakura stepped closer to Sasuke, ignoring his last comment. "Please, just don't lock him up forever."

At this, the woman let out a gusty laugh. "Lock him up forever? Sakura's he's far too valuable to lock up forever. He's one of the strongest shinobi out there, which is precisely why this matter is so serious. If he were to betray us again-"

"-he won't." Sakura stated firmly.

"_If he were to,_" Tsunade continued regardless, "it would be very disastrous to Konoha."

The hokage closed her eyes briefly, thinking. "How about this? I think over what I think is a suitable punishment, and Sasuke can report back to me in the morning. I'm too tired to have this conversation anymore." She rubbed her temples, feeling a migraine coming on. Perhaps some sake would help…

"So you're not going to lock him up?"

"Oh for Kami's sake - No, I'm not. Not both of you, get the hell out of my office."

Sasuke's shoulders relaxed slightly. Of course he would readily accept any punishment that had been thrown his way, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. He felt Sakura tug on his sleeve, forcing him to turn to her.

"Okaeri," she murmured softly, warmly, sliding her hand into his."

He stared back for a long moment, simply basking in the moment, before he answered her. "Tadaima." he replied resolutely, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

_I'm home._


	2. starting over

**Since I've been working the last few days, I'm using today to play catch up. And, let me just inform you that while I will be posting all the prompts from sasusaku month, I will also post some of ****_my own _****prompts. **

**Also, I'll be updating fifty fifty as much as I can.**

**All (or most of) these prompts have been posted to my tumblr.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**day t w o: lessons learned**

**.**

**.**

There was a deep magenta hue in the sky, as the sun slowly made it's way past the horizon. A soft breeze scuffled raven locks, and a man sat kneeling, head bowed.

"Kaa-san," a hushed, hesitant voice resounded through the silence of twilight. "Otou-san…"

Eyes closed, hands spread themselves across the cracked tombstone, so elegantly carved. Fingers traced the dips and curves of each character that spelled the names _Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha_. Sasuke had been kneeling for over an hour, but only now did he gain the courage to actually speak.

The enormity of this moment couldn't be rushed. He hadn't visited his parents grave in nearly four years, and shame washed through his veins at the thought.

"Gomen," he choked out, feeling broken and alone. He felt ashamed of his actions. Everything he'd done up until now, he told himself it was all for his family, but little did he realize, the entire time, he'd been dishonoring his clan.

"Onegai…forgive me. I'm…I'm going to start over now. There are people who will help me do that…"

The image of team seven flashed through his mind. "I will prove myself to you, Otou-san. I will honor the clan. I…I know of only one person I would think to do this with." A flash of pink surfaced in his mind, causing a nostalgic smirk to appear.

"I think you'd like her, Okaa-san. She's a lot like you. Warm, caring. I just wish you could have met her."

He was silent for a moment, his hand dropping to the ground. If fate would allow it, Sasuke would start fresh. He'd adhere to Itachi's last wish for him, and he'd try to be _happy. _The thought seemed foreign to him, but Naruto and Sakura's bright, cheerful smiles entered his mind once more, and he found himself quirking his lips upwards despite himself.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's head whipped up. _How did she find me here?_

_"_We've been looking for you forever…" Sakura murmured shyly, looking down. She was clearly embarrassed for interrupting his prayers. Sasuke glanced from his parent's grave to Sakura.

"Come here," he answered, ignoring her previous comment. "there's someone I want you to meet."


	3. it mattered

**Oh my god, so in other news...free! finally came out (: It's only the first episode, but you can watch it on crunchyroll if you want. I highly recommend it!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**day three: watching**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura had changed.

It was with this startling realization that Sasuke Uchiha found himself wanting to spend more time with her. She'd changed since their genin years, but why did that surprise him? She was seventeen now, surely she would be different from her twelve year old counterpart. But still, it unnerved him, and he wasn't quite sure why. Sakura wasn't the girl who asked him on dates or dressed to impress him or tried to garner his attention.

She wasn't the girl who loved him, anymore.

So who _was _she now?

The Hokage's apprentice, quite possibly the best medic in the entire world, and a girl who's gaze never lingered on him for too long.

Never did it occur to Sasuke that he'd miss her constant attention. She was still warm and kind, but – Sasuke realized in distaste – he was no longer a priority. In fact, he'd barely seen her since he returned.

There were no desperate hugs, no tears of happiness, no utterance of a confession. Just a sad, yet gentle smile and a whispered, "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun."

To his horror, Sasuke realized that he almost felt jipped in a way. All this time, with him pushing them away, pushing them further and further, he _still _expected them to welcome him home with open arms. Still expected _her._

"Sasuke?"

Her voice was different. A little deeper, more womanly, if that made sense. "Hn,"

Sakura giggled playfully, "You've been staring for the last few minutes. At first I thought you were listening to me talk but you must have been in a daze."

A daze. Hm.

Sasuke glanced down at his hands that rested in his lap. He felt a hand against his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

In the past, he would have swatted her hand away. But now, seventeen year old Sasuke relished her touch. Was comforted by it. And he was still trying to figure out how she could be the exception to all of his carefully formulated rules.

"I'm fine," he answered, softer than he meant to.

She smiled in return, dropping her hand from his face. She grew serious then, and looked down. A painfully nostalgic memory flashed through his mind at that moment. How she looked now…it was almost identical to _that night. _When she smiled with such an achingly sad expression – almost resigned to defeat. "Are you really though?" she questioned quietly, fiddling with her thumbs.

He didn't answer her (how could he?) and instead continued to watch her quietly through jagged bangs. Sakura opened her mouth once, as if she were about to say something, but closed it again. She repeated this three times before she actually spoke.

"You know, I used to think that I could save you. I used to think that I would be the one to pull you from the darkness…but in the end none of it mattered, did it?"

When her eyes met his, Sasuke felt as though this was the first time he was actually _seeing her. _Her body closed in on itself, and he still didn't answer, because he was never good with words, and he never said the right thing anyway, and what difference would a few words make in the grand scheme of things?

Nothing he said would erase the past; nothing would allow him to forget what he did.

Just as Sakura gathered herself together and was about to stand, he gripped her wrist, halting her movements. Her eyes widened as she looked down at their hands in shock. Before she could open her mouth to ask him _anything, _he forced out gruffly,

"It mattered."


	4. having faith

**Happy Fourth of July everyone! Warning, this is a little angsty. I actually wanted to kill Sasuke at the end, but decided against it because it's a holiday. You're welcome.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**day four: misspent youth**

**.**

**.**

Looking back, there wasn't a specific moment that she could pinpoint exactly when it happened. There wasn't an instance that she could point out and say,_yes, that's it! That's the exact moment it happened. _Because Sakura Haruno loved Sasuke Uchiha, and to her, it's always been that way.

There's the briefest of moments for her, a clarity of sorts, where she almost grasps an exchange that _maybecouldhave _triggered it. But fleeting as it is, Sakura knows that's not _the moment._

So instead of trying to figure out when it happened, she resigns herself to just accept that it happened and there was nothing she could do about it.

Sakura Haruno loved Sasuke Uchiha, and she always would.

When she first sees him on the battlefield, she is scared.

Scared because the last time they came face to face, her kunai was at his back and his hands locked around her throat. It's the most terribly dysfunctional relationship – or friendship, or acquaintanceship, _whatever it was called _- that Sakura can almost laugh. This world they lived in, the shinobi lifestyle…it was so different from the norm. Hell, teammates beat each other up for the fun of it.

Even still, as wary as she is, Sakura Haruno has never lacked faith, and she draws upon this as she watches Sasuke jump into battle with her and Naruto. She is surprised at how well they all fight together, weaving around each other with the fluidity of leaves floating in the wind.

But there is a darkness in Sasuke that she senses, one that he's not fully shed.

This darkness is something he will always struggle with, she realizes with a painful conviction. He cannot escape it completely, and it will always fester in the back of his mind; his past, his demons, his nightmares.

His family.

There is only so much her and Naruto can do to fill that void, but Sakura swears she will do whatever it takes for him to feel accepted. Nothing she does cannot erase his memory of his parent's death, or the influence of Orochimaru, or learning the truth about his brother, or killing Madara – his last living relative – as he subsequently is about to do. Nothing she does can fix the fact that he almost killed her and Naruto more than once, or that she almost killed _him _too.

They are broken at best, but they are shinobi. And as shinobi, they are taught to endure.

She is already making plans for his return even though they haven't even won the war, and none of them know if they will even make it out alive or not.

Sakura Haruno has never lacked faith.

Because for all the mistakes, all the wrong decisions and near-lapses of sanity, Sasuke-kun is _still_ Sasuke-kun, and he hasn't changed. He is still the same boy she fell in love with, hidden underneath the mask of a broken man without a purpose. And as she watches him deliver the final blow, all bloody and breathless, she sees a ghost of a smile grace his face. It's one of relief, but it's gone before anyone else can notice, because they were all too busy watching Madara fall to the ground in a heap.

The first thing Sasuke does when he finally pulls his gaze away from his dead uncle, is look to Sakura. She is shocked, but her eyes soften warmly in silent comfort. They are not even fifty feet close to each other, but that doesn't matter. Because from that one look, he understands her. He knows she will be there for him for as long as he wants her. And perhaps even longer than that.

And she smiles, filled with warmth and disbelief, and _it's finally over, we can go home now, _when she sees him exhale slowly.

He mouths something to her, and through her watery eyes she still manages to catch the way his lips form around the words, because she has replayed them a million times over and over in her head since he first said them to her, all those years ago.

She cannot contain her emotions anymore, and she doesn't care if they're making a scene. Sakura runs to Sasuke, sweaty injuries and all, and buries her face in his chest as her arms wrap around his middle. He doesn't stiffen, or even flinch, and she suspects that he was expecting this all along, because it's not even a second after she embraces him, when his hand presses against the back of head, and he repeats the words again.

Sakura Haruno has never lacked faith, because faith has never failed her yet.

.

.

.

_Thank you._


	5. annoying

**A/N - I'm not too happy with this one, but eh, whatever haha. Didn't really know what to do with it xD **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**day five: flood**

**.**

**.**

No.

This was _not _possible. This couldn't be happening. It simply couldn't. She was in a genjutsu, obviously. The moment she decided to murmur "kai" everything would disappear and go back to normal and it'd be all okay.

Right?

"Kai," Sakura whispered, feeling a little stupid for doing so. But the water didn't stop flowing. _Crap. _Where were the towels? Sakura slowly – _stealthily – _snuck out of the bathroom and opened the nearby closet door, gathering as many towels as her hands would allow. _Quick, quick, back to the bathroom!_

In a flash, the door was closed and locked behind her again. "Okay, Sakura, calm down. You can figure this out. You don't have to get Sasuke."

Throwing down the towels, Sakura paced the small bathroom. She glanced at the shower head that spewed water everywhere. _Maybe it'll work if I try it one more time…_Standing on her tippy toes, Sakura wrapped her hand around the faucet, but the water leaked through her fingers. Letting go, Sakura let out a rather unattractive guffaw as water shot her in the face.

"Sakura, what are you doing in there?" she heard Sasuke call from behind the door.

"N-nothing!" she called back nervously.

For a moment, she heard the doorknob jingle, before Sasuke grunted, "Open up the door."

"No!" she shouted back a little too quickly. Frantically trying to soak up the water, she realized all the towels were soaked and the water was now inching towards the door.

She tried to hold the water back with her arm, throwing herself down, but it slithered past until…

"Sakura…why is there water on the floor?"

_Busted._

"…um."

She heard him sigh through the door. "Open. The. Door."

Frowning, Sakura got to her feet and unlocked the door, head hanging low in defeat. When Sasuke entered the bathroom, all he could do was stare at the sight before him. There stood a soaking wet Sakura (he tried not to stare at the way her wet clothes clung to her skin and curves), sniffling. In the background, his shower spewed water out at an unnatural angle.

"What happened." He asked flatly, glancing from her to the shower.

As soon as he asked that, the river damn burst open as she hysterically replied, "I don't know! I turned on the faucet and then it just went everywhere! And I tried to stop it, but then it just got _worse _and I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, but I couldn't fix it and I didn't want you to get mad and now there's water everywhere and I'm all wet."

He blinked, listening to her rambling quietly. Then, shaking his head, he murmured, "annoying," before walking up to the shower. Sakura didn't turn around, but a moment later, the water stopped running. She heard Sasuke walk out of the room, but she was frozen in place, shame filling her being.

She only vaguely heard him walk back in and drape a towel across her shoulders, leading her out of the bathroom. He walked them to his bedroom where he pulled out a plain black shift and a pair of his boxers. "Here," he murmured, handing her the clothes. "You get changed. I'll clean up the bathroom.

Accepting the clothes quietly, Sakura mumbled a small, "okay" as he closed the door.

She stripped out of her soaking wet clothes, all the while cursing her own stupidity. _Stupid, _she scolded herself as she climbed into his boxers. _You're such an idiot. Can't even work a shower properly._

Sakura paused, pulling on his shirt. It smelled like him…

Closing her eyes, she inhaled the thick scent before hugging herself slowly. A soft smile spread across her face. Drying her hair with the towel, Sakura realized the boxers were too big. She tied a knot into them to keep them from falling, and picked up the wet towel and her soaked clothes. As she exited the bedroom, Sasuke was finishing mopping up the excess water. He glanced to her, putting down the mop. "Here, I'll dry these for you."

Nodding, she handed him the clothes and walked to his living room, plopping on the couch. She shivered from being wet, and brought her knees up to her chest as she waited. He returned a minute later, plopping down on the couch.

"So much for training," she grumbled sadly.

He shrugged, looking over at her. "It's fine."

She shook her head, burying her face in her knees. "No, it's not. I'm stupid."

He snorted rather awkwardly, and rolled his eyes. "You're not stupid, Sakura. Just annoying."

Her lips tugged upwards just the slightest bit despite herself. Turning her head, she peeked one eye out at him. "So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

She smiled. "Because I'm _annoying."_

Sasuke smirked, leaning a bit closer to her. "No, I'm used to that already."

Lifting her head, she beamed. Used to that. She could get used to the idea that he was used to her.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Sasuke stood. "You want tea?"

Nodding, Sakura stood up and followed him into the kitchen. "Hey, do you want me to make it?" she asked softly.

But Sasuke merely shook his head. He turned to her, a smirk plastered to his face before he retorted, "No. Wouldn't want you to break my teapot, now would we?"

Sakura's cheeks reddened. "Shut up." She snapped without malice, before standing next to him.

"I wouldn't make fun of me too much, Sasuke-kun. Don't forget that I'm the one who does your medical checkups." She replied haughtily, giving him a confident glance.

Sasuke swallowed, turning his attention to boiling the water.

He didn't tease her for the rest of the night.


	6. in sickness and in health

**A/N - tried something a little different for this prompt! Sasuke's POV. It's a little OOC, but that's because it's supposed to be set a while after Sasuke returns and he heals a bit c:**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**day six: babysitting**

**.**

**.**

I'm pissed.

No, beyond pissed. I am _fucking pissed. _

I ask myself, what the fuck did I do to deserve this? But then my other half reminds me that I've done quite a lot to deserve worse than this, so I shut up. Because in the grand scheme of things, Naruto showing up sick on my doorstep asking for Sakura is not the worst thing that could be happening to me after all that I've done.

But it's still fucking annoying.

Especially since Sakura and I _just _got back from a mission and haven't even gotten the chance to report back to the Hokage Tower yet, because she was still too busy patching us up.

So to be quite frank, he was a thorn in my side, or in other words, a royal pain in the ass.

"Sakura-chan, it _hurts,_" he whined, laying down on my couch and fucking _infecting everything. _

"Shut up," I mutter quickly, "I just got fucking stabbed and you don't see me complaining."

Naruto waved his hand in dismissal. "That's because you're already healed. I bet you were acting like a baby the whole way back."

I narrow my eyes at him, hoping that I have some sort of secret talent of stabbing people with my sheer will-power, and that I discover it in this instant. But alas, nothing happens. In fact, the dobe doesn't even feel the intensity of my glare – or he's chosen to ignore it – because he's too busy looking at Sakura as she grinds together some herbs for him. I see where his gaze settles, somewhere around her butt, and I seethe. Smoothly, if I may say so myself, I step directly in front of his line of sight, walking towards Sakura.

Let's give him a good view of _my _ass instead. Serves the voyeur right.

"Are you almost done?" I ask Sakura, walking up behind her.

It's easy to see the flush on her cheeks isn't from being tired. I smirk.

"Yeah," she hums quickly, wiping her brow, "can you get the pot of water on the stove? It should be finished boiling now. Pour it into that cup."

I do as I'm told, knowing Naruto's gaze is on us, and I make sure to stand close to her as I pour the water into the cup. When I place the pot down, I lean my arm against the counter and drawl out, "anything else?"

Sakura's red cheeks darken further – if possible – as she stammers out, "N-no."

I smirk towards Naruto, meeting his frustrated glare. _I will always win, _I send to him telepathically. She is _mine. _

Naruto pouts and looks away, crossing his arms.

"Okay Naruto! Drink this," Sakura sings from the kitchen, walking towards him slowly. He takes the cup from her, lingering a bit too long as he does so, and grins in appreciation.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sakura rolls her eyes at this, placing a hand on her hip. "You'd be _fine. _The Kyuubi would heal you in a couple hours anyway if you'd just suck it up and wait it out. Some people aren't so lucky, Naruto."

At this, Naruto has the decency to smile sheepishly as he takes a sip. "Aw, yuck. This is gross." He sputters, wincing.

I don't fail to catch the wicked gleam in her eyes as she smiles sweetly, "drink up!"

I smirk, and fall a little more in love with her.

Wait what?

What did I just think? There is no way I _love _her. I can admit to myself that I'm attracted to her, but love? Where the hell did that come from?

Refusing to dwell on that a moment longer, I grab Sakura's wrist. "Now that we're done babysitting, let's go report to the Hokage."

Sakura smiles, complying easily and nods, "Okay, Sasuke-kun."

_Sasuke-kun._

It doesn't bother me that she still calls me that. In fact, I sort of like it, even though it was a bit annoying at first.

"But Sakura-chan, are you really going to leave me alone in the teme's house?" Naruto complains, feigning sickness. "I'm _ill!"_

Before Sakura can say anything, I cut in smoothly, "I'm sure you'll manage."

And in a _poof _of smoke, we're gone.


	7. with each passing breath

**A/N - I'm really trying to keep these prompts fresh by experimenting with different styles. Second person pov is my favorite, btw. Fun fact I guess haha.**

**I'm going to try my best to catch up with all the ones I missed. To be quite frank though, I don't particularly care for a lot of them ~; Gomenasai.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**day seven: the deep end**

**.**

**.**

You know how dangerous it is before you even say yes.

But there's wide-eyed, dewy green staring at you expectantly, and staring makes you uncomfortable. She doesn't flinch, doesn't back away - and probably won't - until you answer.

"Fine."

Her eyes light up in the most opalescent brightness that causes you to glance away. You're not _nervous _per say, just _unnerved _by her gaze.

"Domo arigatou, Sasuke-kun. You won't regret it."

Her voice holds the warmth of fresh baked cookies you remember your mother making on winter afternoons.

You find yourself nodding stiffly, because you were never quite able to ignore her the way you always _knew _you should've. It would have saved you and her a lot of grief, you think darkly.

Before you can process much else, she's dancing away from you in this strange ethereal bubble that seems untouchable. You wish you could feel the happiness she so clearly radiates, but you've long since cast childish notions such as that long ago.

Now, you're just content with each passing day.

You no longer live for revenge, but then again, there isn't anything to take its place, so you guess you live for nothing, now. If you allow yourself to fantasize long enough, you think you might be able to live for _her _but that has never been a viable option, for reasons unbeknownst to even you.

As you walk along the pavement - this was one of the few things you missed about Konoha - you replay the scenario in your mind. Agreeing to spar with Sakura was possibly the worst - or best - agreement you've made to date.

It's bad enough that you can't sort your feelings for her in your own head, but lately even the _dobe _has been noticing things. So it would follow that _she _probably knew everything, because she was never as dense as Naruto, right?

There's footsteps, calculated and measured, and you find yourself turning to meet bright pink.

Before you can ask what she's doing there, she smiles softly, shyly. And - as if embarrassed - she admits, "I don't want to go home yet."

You don't answer her, because what is there really to say? Instead, you stop walking, hands shoved in pockets, waiting for her to catch up with you.

As the two of you walk in this rare moment of calm iridescence, you start to formulate this into your daily routine. _Walks with Sakura will now be added_, you tell yourself. Because even though she's annoying as ever, she's sort of tolerable when she's digging her hands into your pocket to gather your hand in hers.

And you let her.

You let her weave your fingers together with hers, and even give a gentle squeeze after a moment, all the while thinking to yourself that you must be going off the deep end.


	8. the perks of baking a cake

**A/N - so this is second person pov too, but this time it's Sakura's pov c: **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**day eight: accidents happen**

**.**

**.**

The only thought that comes to mind is "sorry", but perhaps it's a little too late for that.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, do you think...could you help me with something?"

His eyes are narrowed and suspicious, but you hold your gaze because you don't want him to think he can intimidate you, even though you know he can.

"What do you want?" he asked, resigned, as if giving in - or up; you're not sure which.

You bite your lip in that typical shy Sakura fashion, and look away. Why are you still so desperate for his attention, you wonder? You've grown so much these last few years, but all that seemed to disappear whenever he's in your presence (or is it the other way around?).

As if caught, you babble hotly, "Well I originally asked Naruto to help out, but then he said you were really good with this stuff so I just thought maybe you could –"

"Spit it out, Sakura." He commands sharply.

"-help me bake a cake for Kakashi-sensei's birthday," you finish lamely.

He stares at you blankly, blinking like a fish out of water before he sighs heavily. "Naruto said I was good with this stuff?"

"Ah, yes."

Bringing his fingers to his forehead, he rubs his temples gently before nodding stiffly. "Fine. I'll help. But if anyone asks, you made it by yourself, got it?"

Nodding swiftly, a bright, eager smile graces your face because this is the first time you'll spend any considerate amount of time alone with Sasuke since his return.

He comes over a few hours later, after you've both eaten lunch and trained for a bit and showered. You notice he abandons his usual attire for a simple black tee shirt and white shorts, and you can't help remembering the outfit is similar to the one he wore in the hospital all those years ago.

So to avoid your mood from souring, you plaster on a smile and gather up your ingrediants.

"Okay, now what?"

It's a little embarrassing that as a girl, you don't know how to cook or even bake a simple cake, but while other civilian girls were learning things like this from their mothers, you were studying and memorizing all one hundred shinobi rules that you'd evidently learn to ignore.

"First you mix all the dry ingredients in a bowl. Pour one cup of flour…then a teaspoon of baking powder…a quarter teaspoon baking soda…now mix it together."

Sasuke watches you like a parent watching a child, and in your nervousness – or overzealousness – you spin the ingredients in the bowl a little too quickly, and it slips out of your hand. Your eyes widen as the bowl goes flying…flour landing on…

_Oh._

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry! The bowl just slipped, I didn't mean to-"

"Sakura." Sasuke interrupts, wiping flour from his eyes and shaking his head slightly. "I need a towel."

You nod quickly and fetch him a towel, watching as he wipes the white powder from his face, hair, and shirt. If you weren't so petrified that he might be mad at you, you might laugh at the situation. You keep quiet, fearful to break the hesitant silence that's spread over you.

When he pulls the towel away from his face though, there's a gentle smirk ever-present, and you find yourself relaxing slightly, a small smile settling upon your own face.

"You're more clumsy than the dobe," he scolds without malice, throwing the towel at you playfully. In response, you dip your hand into whatever is left in the bowl and splash more flour in his face.

His eyes narrow, challenging, as he picks up the bowl and dumps it over your head.

"H-hey!"

"Now we're even," he smirks, folding his arms in triumph.

At the end of the day, he helps you clean the kitchen, and even stays long enough to bake the entire cake for you.

"You tell anyone about this, I will hunt you down," he swears, pulling the cake from the oven.

As the two of you sit drinking tea while the cake cools, you grin excitedly. Secretly, you wonder how angry he'd get if you started another war with the icing.

Looking at him sipping his tea quietly, you decide that he probably won't get nearly as mad at he'd act.


End file.
